how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Moa3333
Proposal for a Civil Society Quarter page on central Wikicities Hello... Wondered if you might be interested in a proposal currently on the central Wikicities site, and associated discussion, exploring possibilities for greater co-operation and collaboration specifically between 'Civil Society' type wikicities (or wikicities on the slightly more serious type topics i.e. probably not gaming, sci fi etc). People new to wikicities and just seeing the most active section on the wikicities main page might conclude that there's not much (or enough) in it for them in if they're more interested in the slightly more serious stuff. The proposal is: Proposal for a Civil Society Quarter page. If you're able to take a look, or actually support the proposal if you feel able to, that'd be great! Thanks, Regards Philralph 14:33, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ps Please feel free to pass on this message to others if you feel it appropriate. Wikisolutions-HowTo-WikiHowTo Hello, thanks for contacting me, i was planing on contacting you once i had my ideas put together. We currently are trying to come up with a organization structure for cross linking. As of now the Categories just use a simple hierarchically system. *Category Page **Subsection ***Link to howto ***Link to howto **Subsection ***Link to howto ***Link to howto See: wikihowto/Cat:Computers for a very rough example, There is probable a better way but we haven't come up with one. We are also in the process of figuring out a forward and backward linking system. I think your method would be too confusing, but i think its an important thing to have. Backward linking is fairly intuitive. Add the link to a simpler howto in a complex step. Kind of like wikipedia just links words instead or defining them on the page. * Example: Step 5: The transistor must be biased with a small load, and connected to the input of the amplifier. See: HowTo bias a transistor Forward linking is a bit less obvious. The best we have come up with is haveing a section on each page for, "With this HowTo you can do these HowTos". In this section it would just have a link to all the howtos that link to the page. I know this isn't the best solution, but its the best i have come up with. My friend mentioned that there may be an automated way to do this. In the end i hope that we can merge our pages and hopefully merge all the others, combining ideas on structure and policy. And i am open to anything. There are formal policies on official proposals http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/New_project_policy but i dont think we should worry about that yet. Tell me what you this, hopefully we can wiki-o-fy our goals together. wikihowto ZyMOS 23:37, 24 January 2006 (UTC) *P.S. Please tell me what you think my site needs, or change it if you like. I dont mind criticism. and i hope i dont offend you with my bluntness, I am just very critical about everything, and i dont intend to be mean. *P.P.S. I am an electrical engineer and linux dork, and my friend is a computer sci, linux dork. so wen we are ready to make it offical we will have to make bunch of howtos to start with, at least in a few subjects. Well, you do not use howtos to do things. You use what Inyuki called Objects. Objects is like in computers, thay do not mean always phisical objects. For exaple, linux'' is an object. Or '''blog service or blog software' are objects. Actualy, after thinking a bit, i came to the conclusion that objects are no more no less than wikipedia pages. A howto will be related to a few "Objects", not to a few other howtos. Thats why i changed my mind (first i wanted to put howtos into categories, see Wikisolutions). Now i do not think we should ever put howtos into categories. I think we should link to howtos from pages about Objects. And to make complex Objects. While in Wikipedia you only have basic objects, here we nead composed objects. Example of objects: "Free Software", "Linux", "Debian", "GNU", "GNU/Linux", "Blog software", "Web software", "Software drivers" Example of howtos: "How to obtain a blogging software that runs on linux and is free software?" You will not put this howto into "Linux", because if you put all Howtos related to linux into linux you will have more than one million howtos there... Example of composed category: "Free Software - GNU/Linux", "Free Software - Linux" Other examples of multiple composed: "Free Software - GNU/Linux - Web Software", "Free software - Linux - Software drivers" Examples of not wanted composed objects: "Free software - GNU - Linux - Debian - Blog software - python software" You will put your howto into "Free Software - GNU/Linux - Web Software" ONLY... Objects could not be categories because of two reasons. First of all you will be able to link to them like this: You nead GNU/Linux and .... When you go to GNu/Linux you willl find other howtos elated to gnu/linux, but also other composed objects using gnu/linux. what i sugest is to: * ignore completly the categories of MediaWiki, like they never existed. * For each page on Wikipedia create a page on HowTo and list there all howtos related to that Object. * For each Objec list the composed objects using that object. * If an howto is related to more than one Object, then do not list him in any of this object's pages, but create a new Composed Object, this will be a new page that is an object composed of two other objects. This is a very wiki-style idea. It means you will be able to just link to obects like in Wikipedia. Howtos are too complicated to bother grouping all of them. The best we could do (excepting linking to the Objects) is to make a section "Related HowTos" in each howto... moa3333 17:12, 25 January 2006 (UTC)